The Bachelor
by LiVe.WrItE.LoVe.CoUrTnEy
Summary: AU. Chad Dylan Cooper: the famous football player, known for good looks, dates anyone he wants...and is the bachelor. Sonny Monroe: small-town singer, broken-hearted at 17... And an unwilling contestant. Will these two Oppostes fall in love? CHANNY!
1. Prologue

The Bachelor

**Hey! Courtney here! Okay so I know I haven't done any stories lately, but I am SORRY! *cowers* anyway, so I have a lot of story ideas and this was one of them! Please give me your honest opinion! It helps me a lot! Enjoy, please(:**

Prologue

Sonny Monroe sighed. Her parents were forcing her to be a contestant on the stupid reality show, "The Bachelor".

She was 21, and her last boyfriend was when she was 17. He had abused her, physically and mentally, and caused her to attempt suicide. Since then, she had known better than to trust love. Sonny had even made a pact that she would never allow herself to love again.

Then, her parents (with the help of her two best friends, Tawni and Lucy) decided that it had been long enough and that she needed to get back in the game.

They had set her up on multiple blind dates. Sonny didn't enjoy a single one of them. In fact, she hated all of them. All of the men that she went on dates with either wanted to get in her pants or get to Tawni.

Lucy thought that Sonny needed to meet a good guy that will treat her right. So, Lucy told her parents about The Bachelor. They instantly loved the idea of her being a contestant.

That's when the intervention occurred.

Mr. and Mrs. Monroe sat Sonny down and told her that she had to go on the show. She made her video and reluctantly sent it to the makers of the show. Now, all she had to do and wait for a reply to see whether or not she'd be on the show…

Chad Dylan Cooper glared.

He glared at his parents and his manager. They were forcing him the Bachelor on "The Bachelor". They felt that he needed to make his "Hollywood football player bad boy" reputation go away. He had to be sweet, caring, and wonderful. They were the three characteristics that sickened him most.

He was a famous football player, for crying out loud.

His parents thought that, now that he was 22, he needed to lose the rep and find a girl friend.

He was tired of their efforts.

Even his best friend and teammate, Skylar, agreed with them. That was easy for him to say. He had a girl friend, Portlyn.

At times, Chad would be jealous of his friend's happiness. Then, he would date some dumb actress or fan (no offense to actresses! Or fans!) and forget about it.

CDC doesn't care, after all.

Life was a game, right?

And Chad Dylan Cooper always won.

He didn't need a girl.

Right?

** Sooo, how was the prologue? I worked reallllllyyyyy hard on it! So, I hope you like it! Please review! Also, PM me if you care to see any of my other story ideas for Sonny and Chad!**

**~Courtney(:**


	2. Chapter 1: You Signed Me Up For What?

Chapter 1: The Bachelor

**I'm back! Okay so here is the new chappie, my lovelies(: enjoy!**

**Oh, and disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance or The Bachelor, but I do own the OCs(:**

**Chad's POV**

"WHAT?" I screamed when my parents told me the news.

My parents and my manager had just told me that I would be the bachelor on the stupid reality TV show, "The Bachelor".

"Yes, son. You need to make Hollywood think that you are a nice gentleman who is settling down. You are a football player that does not have the best reputation, woman-wise. So, please. Do your best on this and don't let us down." Dad said, pleadingly. I know he wants the best for me, but come on! Getting MARRIED? I'm on twenty-two!

"Dad, I'm only twenty-two! I don't WANT to settle down!" I yelled, running to my room.

I needed a getaway. So I called my best friend, Skylar, to give me a ride.

"Yo, Sky! Hey, you wanna go to a club tonight?"

"I guess so. Can I bring Port?" Skylar asked. I inwardly groaned. He was becoming such a pushover. I mean, who wants to spend time with their girlfriend? They are just there for arm candy!

"Fine! Just be here soon!" I said, hanging up. I went to go change, and then waited.

I guess I'm just gonna have to make out with some dumb chicks to forget.

_**C'H'A'N'N'Y'R'O'C'K'S!(:**_

___**Sonny's POV**_

"WHAT?" I screamed when they told me.

My parents and my two best friends just told me that they signed me up for a reality TV show, "The Bachelor".

"I don't WANT to be a contestant! I don't want to possibly fall in love! All the guys on that show are jerks anyways. Why?" I screeched, seething. I was so mad. They had no right to do that! This is my life, not theirs!

"Honey, we just want you to be happy! And you are not happy here. You need a life! And maybe if you are in LA, someone will hear your music, too!" Mom smiled, grabbing my hand. I jerked it away. I don't want someone to hear my music, and I definitely do not want to be in a competition, only to get told that I wasn't good enough.

"And Sonny, you know we love you! And meeting guys here isn't a very good idea. I mean, they all know Tawni!" My best friend, Lucy, smiled. She was trying to brighten my mood. You see, all the guys in our hometown liked to use Lucy and me to get to Tawni.

"Luce, I don't want to." I said, unmoving.

"Alison Monroe, you are doing this. And that's final. Now, start working on your video to send to the studio. And make it good." Dad said, sternly. He tossed me his video camera, and I caught it, grudgingly.

I walked back towards my room and clicked the "On" button.

"Hey, my name is Alison Monroe. But everyone calls me Sonny. Anyways, I am twenty-one and for my job, I sing," I said into the camera. I was about to start talking into the camera again when Tawni ran into the room and grabbed the camera.

"Hello, my name is Tawni Hart and I am Sonny's best friend! I think that you guys should choose her because she is so innocent! And so beautiful and she is a wonderful singer!" Tawni continued, and I couldn't help but smile, "Also, you need to be careful with her because, when she was seventeen, a boy was very awful to her and she hasn't trusted any guy ever since. Okay, bye!"

My smile instantly turned into a face of pure anger.

"TAWNI! Why did you share that? That's personal!" I yell, about to grab the camera. Then, Tawni took it and ran. I knew she would get away with it.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

This would be a long waiting period.

_**THE NEXT WEEK**_

"SONNY! WE JUST GOT THE LETTER THAT SAYS WHETHER OR NOT YOU'LL BE ON THE SHOW!" Mom yelled down the stairs.

I groaned and pulled back my hair. Putting my hair up is a habit I picked up from my mom for whenever I'm nervous. I honestly didn't want to be on the show. I couldn't take a chance of getting hurt again. I needed to focus on my music and not worry about some dumb guy.

"Okay, I'm coming," I start walking down the spiral staircase. As I walk down, I notice that my mom has invited all of my relatives, my friends, and our neighbors. That's when my nervousness turned to dread. What would they think if I didn't get onto the show? That I wasn't good enough?

Lucy and Tawni were the first to greet me once I got off the steps. Lucy was the one holding the envelope, so I grabbed it from her.

I slowly slid the envelope open and my jaw dropped at what I saw.

_**Chad's POV**_

"Chad, here is the list of the names of the girls that will be competing." My dad handed me the list.

I decided that I might as well read the names:

~_Katelyn Marquis_

_ ~Rachel Dunn_

_ ~Carly Richards_

_ ~Jacqueline "Jackie" Carter_

_ ~Leslie McCormick_

_ ~Princess Tetley (_**A/N: That's for you, Princess!)**

_ ~Alison "Sonny" Monroe_

_ ~Sarah Perez (__**A/N: That's for you, Sarah!)**_

As I read the list, only two names really stuck out to me: Princess Tetley and Sonny Monroe. They actually sounded like people that I might actually like.

"The girls get to here tomorrow. Are you ready?" Thomas, my manager, asked.

"I guess so." I sighed, placing the list back on the table. I ran my hands through my hair and decided that I know one thing for certain:

I want to get to know these two girls.

**Okay, so I know that this chapter was awful but I hope the next one is better because everyone will arrive at Chad's mansion in that one(:**

**Also, I wanted to recognize NeverLetGoes2Love and CrazieeBubliee because I actually gave them characters! (: **

**I hope that they love them! **

**Also, please review, guys! They are like presents to me and they literally brighten my day, so pretty pretty please!**

**Love you all and thank you to every single reviewer! **

**Oh, and one more thing, please check out the following stories if you have time: "The Beauty and the Beast" by FranDS44444, "Welcome To My World" by CrazieeBubliee, and "How Much I Love You" by NeverLetGoes2Love! **

**~Courtney(:**

**(P.S. Sorry if, when I get to the show, it isn't like the show! I have never seen it!)**

**(P.P.S. sorry about the long AN)**


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting the Girls

Chapter 2

**I know that I'm back really fast but I wanted to update, so think of it as a gift(: **

**Okay, so I don't own SWAC or the Bachelor, happy? Just read! And review!**

_**Sonny's POV**_

"Come on, Sonny! We need to leave for the airport!" Dad yelled.

I sighed as I checked out my surroundings for the last time for at least a little while. I would miss West Appleton, Wisconsin.

As I let my eyes take one more sweep across the room, I felt my tears come to my eyes momentarily. No. I would not cry over this.

This would be a chance to really come out of my shell.

So I rolled my yellow suitcase down the stairs (which is kind of hard to do, but who cares?) and my parents ushered me out the door. We started to head towards the  
>Wisconsin airport, which is a long drive considering we live practically in the middle of nowhere.<p>

Once we arrived at the airport, there were many good-byes, but they were easily out-numbered by the "good lucks" and the "go get 'ems".

As I boarded the airplane, I waved good bye and I had a gut feeling that it would be quite a while before I would see them again.

_**Chad's POV**_

I drummed my fingers on the kitchen countertop anxiously.

I just wanted the girls to get here so that I could get the stupid welcome out of the way. I was told that the first girl to arrive would most likely be that Jacqueline or "Jackie" girl because she lives in LA already.

"Ding-dong" the doorbell rang. I had to get the door for every single girl that got here because I was supposed to be a "gentleman". So, I ran to get the door and standing before me was a girl that had curly blonde hair, hazel eyes, a golden tan, and she was about 5'7''. She looked like a super model.

She stuck out her hand and said, "Hi, my name is Carly Richards." She smiled and flashed super white teeth. I thought that her teeth were going to blind me.

"Er, hi. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper." I said, smugly. I gave her my signature smirk and I knew she would faint soon.

"Oh, I know who _you_ are. I absolutely love your basketball playing." She smiled, but I gave her a quizzical look.

"Um, I play football, but nice try." I winked at her. I didn't care if she was smart; she's hot. I led her into the living room, where my butler was waiting and he took her to her room.

Throughout the afternoon, girls started arriving faster. Jacqueline came after Carly (and Jackie was pretty good looking, too, but in a different way), then came Katelyn (who was smokin' hot!). I had to wait a while for the next couple of girls, but then came Sarah (who was very good-looking, but was extremely hyper). Then came Rachel, who was a spoiled brat and a very ugly one at that. Leslie came next and she wasn't ugly, but she wasn't stunning, either.

After Leslie came, I waited for hours. The last two girls' flights got delayed and they weren't supposed to be here until right before dinner and I had to wait.

I sighed. Waiting is not something that CDC likes to do. In fact, I wasn't going to do it.  
>The second I got up, the doorbell rang.<p>

Before me was a girl who was very pretty, and I think might just win the competition for looks, but something seemed off about her.

"Hey, I'm Princess and I expect you to treat me that way (**AN: Princess, I don't think you really are that way, but..)**" the girl smiled, then threw herself at me. I quickly grabbed her bags and ran them to Monty, our butler. Princess grudgingly walked to Monty and smiled at me, walking to her room. Man, I pity whoever has to room with her.

The doorbell rang again. I quickly ran to get it and I realized that this would be Sonny Monroe. I smiled at her name. It was so unique that you couldn't help but love it.

I opened the door and the girl before me was beautiful. Not hot in the way that Katelyn or Carly was, but genuinely beautiful. She had the prettiest big brown eyes and really shiny brown hair.

"Hi, I'm Sonny. Are you Chad?" she asked, smiling. She had the prettiest smile that I have ever seen.

"Yep, I'm the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper," I smirked, throwing on the CDC charm.

Sonny simply rolled her eyes and picked up her own bags. Every single other girl that has come here has made me carry their bags. I automatically knew that she was different.

Once she reached Monty, she walked off and I was left dazed.

_**Sonny's POV**_

Wow, what a conceited jerk.

I just met the guy I'm supposed to be "competing" for and, honestly, he's awful. I could already tell that he was cocky and arrogant. And I positively hate that in a guy.

The butler, Monty, was taking me to my room. "Alison, you will be staying in a room with two other girls. And here is your room." He stopped in front of a room with two doors and I gently pushed them open to reveal a really big suite with three queen-size beds and a bathroom. My eyes went wide at the wonder of it.

That's when I noticed my roommates.

There was a girl with dirty blonde hair, long tan legs, big blue eyes, and a nasty glare on her face. Then, the other girl had really dark hair (not sure if it's black or dark brown), was kind of short, had dark eyes, and a really nice smile.

"Hi, I'm Sarah." The girl with the nice smile said. I shook her hand and I could tell that we would be really good friends. "I think that this is so cool and I am so excited that I got to meet the one and only CDC! OH MY GOSH! I'm so excited! You have no idea! Well, technically you do because you're here, but you don't because I am his number one fan!" Sarah said really quickly.

"Wow, you talk a lot. It's really annoying, so shut up." The one with the nasty glare said, "Hi. I'm Katelyn." She was so rude. I disliked her already, but I decided that she wasn't going to ruin my time here.

_**Chad's POV**_

After meeting all of the girls, I have decided that almost all of them are total divas. Sarah is okay, she's just a hyper child (let's put it this way: she started ranting on and on about how awesome I was when I met her. I know I'm awesome, but you don't have to flaunt it); I wasn't sure about Princess yet, because I'm not sure if she was joking when I met her; Leslie was a'ight; and Sonny was amazing. I just hope Sonny doesn't think that I am a really big jerk.

"Chad, it's time to have a group meeting." Monty told me. I sighed and walked to the living room.

I walked in and all the girls were sitting on various pieces of furniture. "Hey girls," I smirked, "So, I am here to tell you about the competition you are having tomorrow."

That seemed to get their attention.

"Tomorrow, you guys will meet my best friend and his girlfriend." I smiled, and walked away.

**Okay, so I didn't like the ending but I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**I don't really have anything to say so yeah(: **

**~Courtney(:**

**P.S. you see that button down there? The one that says "review"? it's lonely, so click it!**


	4. Chapter 3: The First Contest

Chapter 3: The First Contest!

**Wow, guys! I feel so honored! I have twenty reviews right now! I feel so loved! Thank you guys so much! Okay, well here is the next chapter! By the way, sadly, I do not own SWAC, but I am trying to figure out a way that I can…(: **

**Enjoy(:**

_**Sonny's POV**_

We started walking back to our rooms after Chad made his little announcement.

Man, I wish I wasn't here. I hate this stupid mansion and this stupid place. But I've got to keep a bright attitude.

That's when I tripped.

I turned and saw Princess smirking. That…bad word.

I'm Sonny, I can't cuss! Well, except for that one time…

Anyways, I started to pick myself up when a hand reached out to me. I look up to find a sea of blue.

"Hey, Monroe. Need some help from lil' Chaddy?" He smirked. God, I've already come to despise that smirk.

"No, Chad, I'm fine." I spat. I pulled myself up and looked him in the eye, "I know your game. I've read the articles. I know you're a player. And I'm not going to let myself fall for it." I started to walk away, when I felt him grab my arm gently.

"Sonny, I'm not that bad of a guy. Just give me chance." He pleaded, sounding sincere. I wanted to believe him; I really did. But I couldn't take that chance, so I jerked my arm away and headed towards my room.

_**Chad's POV**_

I stared after Sonny and suddenly regretted all of those girls that I took advantage of. I felt like such a jerk. Heck, I _am_ a jerk. And Sonny doesn't deserve that.

I sighed, realizing that she wasn't coming back, and started walking back to my room. I got into my pajamas and sat on my bed.

If I was going to make the competition work, I needed to be a better person. I decided that I would be the best gentleman that I could be.

And if that wasn't enough for Sonny, nothing would be.

_**The next morning…**_

I woke up to the rays of sun shining in through my window. I slightly turned and looked at my football alarm clock. 7:30 AM. On a non-work day.

I groaned and rolled off of my bed. I decided that I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep so I got dressed. I walked out of my room and almost ran into the girl standing outside of my room.

I groaned, once again. Princess.

"Oh hey, Chad. I just had a _tiny_ question for you?" she smiled. I glared, knowing that she wouldn't leave without the answer to this question.

"You wouldn't happen to know Justin Bieber, would you?" her smiled was hopeful. I started to laugh in my head. _Justin Bieber? Really?_

"Uh, yeah. He sang the Star Spangled Banner at one of our games. But I honestly thought he was gay." I said, smirking. She looked as though she was about to hit me, then she thought better of it.

"Okay, I was just curious. And I plan on winning today, by the way." She said in a seductive voice, tracing her fingers along my face. My eyes went wide, and then I pushed her hand away.

"Well, go get ready for the competition. Bye!" I said, quickly, then ran.

Whew, that was creepy! These girls are OBSESSED with me!

Well, except for Sonny.

_**Sonny's POV**_

When I woke up in the morning, I instantly remembered the night before. The argument and then the interrogation from my roommates right after.

They questioned about where I was and who I was with. I told them that I forgot something in the living room. Luckily, they bought it. Otherwise, they would have been mad that I was even talking to the guy that they were obsessed with. Especially Sarah. It was "CDC this" and "Chad Dylan Cooper that". It was annoying, if you thought about it.

"Sonny, we need to go! Hurry up and get dressed!" Sarah yelled. I looked down and noticed that I was still in my pajamas. I threw on a nice pair of jeans and a blouse and brushed through my hair.

Then, Katelyn, the room brat, walked in. She was wearing designer everything. I wanted to gag.

"Hello, roomies! Let's go so that I can win!" she yelled, and I knew she was a cheerleader in high school. It was so obvious. Her attitude, her loudness (which was _still_ ringing in my ears), and her beauty (no offense to any cheerleaders! I'm one too!). She grabbed Sarah and me and dragged us out the door and down to the living room, where we would wait until we got to meet the kid, Skylar, and his girlfriend.

I felt like we waited for hours! The only thing that helped pass the time was talking to Sarah and Leslie. They were both somewhat normal.

While we were sitting there, we listened to Princess, Katelyn, Carly, and Jackie go on and on about Justin Bieber and Edward Cullen. Gag me.

We also realize what a jerk Rachel was. She kept on being rude and saying snide comments to everyone.

Basically, waiting was torture.

Katelyn went first. When she came out, she had a mad look on her face and I wondered what had happened.

Then, went Sarah. Then Rachel. Carly. Jackie.

Then Princess went and came out with a victorious look. I just sat there and glared.

When they finally called out my name, I took my time going in there. After all, they took their time getting to me.

"Hi, I'm Skylar. And this is Portlyn. You must be Sonny." The boy in there smiled. He seemed nice. And I could automatically see why Skylar was Chad's best friend.

I sat down and said, "Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you," I smiled, then shook his and Portlyn's hands.

We had some small talk for a few minutes, then Skylar said, "So, I have some questions that I have to ask you. First, why are you in this competition?"

"Truthfully, my parents and my two best friends signed me up for it. But I've made some cool friends and Chad seems..interesting." I smirked. I had decided to tell the truth because what do I have to lose?

"Yeah, Chad certainly is quite a character. And when was your last relationship and what was it like?" He asked, hitting my weak spot. I nearly broke down just thinking about it.

I sighed, then told him, "It was when I was seventeen. My boyfriend, Hayden, who I thought that I was madly in love with, asked me out. I was floating on Cloud Nine. Then, he started to abuse me. Mentally and physically. Once, he nearly killed me with the worst beating. I felt alone, so I started cutting myself. It got so bad that one night, I decided to end the relationship. He beat me really bad and I still have scars. He left me in an alley and I was alone. I had a gun with me and I was just about to shoot myself. God was with me that night and a girl named Tawni stumbled upon me that night. She helped me back home and we became best friends. Anyways, I haven't trusted anyone since and I didn't want to fall in love." I said, and when I was done, I breathed. I didn't realize that I held my breath that whole time. I looked and saw that Portlyn was hugging me.

"Oh, Sonny, I am so sorry." She said. I wiped my tears away and Skylar gave me a smile.

"Sonny, you are very brave. I think you'll do well in this competition. Have a good day," Skylar smiled, and waved.

I walked out and dried the rest of my tears. I decided that I would be okay.

As I exited the room, I could have sworn that I saw a glint of the brightest blue.

**Wow! That was the longest chapter that I have ever written! It was over 1300 words! That's a lot for me! **

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

**And poor Sonny! I would hate to have that happen to me! And does anyone got any guesses as to who she saw?**

**I know! **

**But you'll never know if you don't review because I won't update until we get to…25 reviews! Can we do it? I think we can!**

**Okay, well, please review! I'll give virtual hugs to everyone who does! Oh, and check out my contest! I want more people to enter please!**

**~Courtney(:**


	5. Chapter 4: The Results

Chapter 4: The Results

**This is my last update of the day, so enjoy it! Oh, and I don't own SWAC! :'(**

_**Chad's POV**_

I think Sonny saw me **(yep, it was Chad; FranDS44444 was the first to guess it!).** I was hiding behind the couch and I saw her crying. Why was Sonny crying? Did her interview go _that_ bad? I hope not! I don't want to have to take her out the competition!

Thoroughly distraught, I walk to the kitchen where I will have a meeting with Skylar and Portlyn to tell me the results.

"Yo, CDC! We have the results for you!" Skylar shouted. He smiled. I was kind of afraid to see who would be going home.

"Hey, Chad!" Portlyn smiled.

I slowly walked over to the table and sat down. I saw a sheet of paper with writing on it sitting in front of Skylar on the mahogany table. I stared at it, afraid of what it will say.

"Okay, Chad. I'm going to talk about each girl individually with you. We'll discuss them in the order they talked to us. First, we'll talk about Katelyn. She is a spoiled brat. We both hate her and I think that you would too." Skylar said, and I was disappointed. Katelyn is hot! I don't want to take her out…yet.

"Fine. Next." I sighed.

"Next was Sarah. I actually think that she has a great personality, but I think that she is too big of a fan for you. I think you'd like her as a friend, though. She's really hyper, too, which I'm sure you've noticed." Portlyn said, smiling. When did that girl ever stop smiling?

"Okay. The jury was still out on her anyways. Next." I said. I can't decide if I'm sad or happy with the news about Sarah. She seemed nice.

"After her, Rachel came in. I automatically disliked her. Please take her out of the competition. She is mean and was very rude to us. You will hate her." Sky said, pleadingly. Rachel was definitely out. I mean, if my best friend can't handle her, neither can I!

"Next!"

"Carly came next. She seems nice, but she's a bit of a slut and you don't need any more girls like that. You've had enough of those for a lifetime. Also, she's really dumb. It's like talking to a brick wall." Sky said, simply. Aww, but Carly is hot, too!

"Fine. Next girl." I said, grudgingly.

"Jackie was next. She was very weird. She comes from a different country, so she has some very weird traditions…but I guess you might like her.. I'm not exactly sure.." Sky said, confused. I couldn't help but laugh at his confusion. It was hilarious. I loved it!

"Haha, okay next!"

"Then, came Princess. She is fake and I could already tell that. She was nice to our face, but I could see that she is scheming and mean. Keep her for a couple more rounds, but do not let her win or you'll be very unhappy," Portlyn said. You see, Portlyn is an expert at reading people. She knew exactly what kind of person I am, just from meeting me once.

"I'll take your word for it, Port."

"After Princess, Sonny came. Wow. I really liked this girl. She's really genuine and really nice. But Chad, do not treat her badly. I will kill you if you do. I have my reasons from what she told me and I will not tell you her secret. I will let her tell you, but I think she is a very good girl." Portlyn told me. Now I was dying to know. But I just nodded my head, and said, "Next."

"Leslie was last, and she is hilarious! She is a very funny girl and I think she's really nice. That's about all I have to say. Good luck in your picking, Chad." Skylar said, helping Portlyn out of her chair, and then leaving.

That left me to my thoughts. After a few minutes of thinking, I made my decision.

_**Sonny's POV**_

That night, Chad called us down to the living room to tell us the results. I was actually really nervous.

I didn't care about the competition, but now I don't want to disappoint my parents.

Everyone sat down and then Chad walked in.

"Hello, ladies. I am here to tell you the results for who is leaving us tonight. The decision was really hard, but the first to go is…" Chad started, pausing for dramatic effect, "Rachel."

Rachel sadly walked up to Chad and said, "I knew you were a jerk, anyways." She shoved him, and then walked to her room to pack.

"Okaay. Well, the next decision was really hard, because it was a tie between two girls. But I finally decided and I decided that Katelyn will be leaving us." Chad said. My eyes went wide.

Katelyn's mouth dropped and then she said, "But I'm hot! How could you take me out?" She glared, and then stomped off to our room to pack. I listened for a few seconds and I still heard the loud clicking of her heels against the hardwood floor. She must be pissed!

"So, ladies. Of the girls that are left, I am announcing tomorrow's contest!" Chad smiled. He has the prettiest smile. And the pretties eyes..you could lost in them…whoa, Sonny! You don't like Chad!

"You will each spend an hour with me, alone, on the beach! I want to get to know you all! So, have a good night and be ready for tomorrow!" Chad smiled, then looked directly at me and winked.

Boy, he's cute!

**Okay, so I really wanted to put up two chapters today and I hope you liked them! This one wasn't very long, but I hope it was good!**

**Please review! **

**Sonny: Yeah, review! I want to go to the beach with Chad!**

**Chad: You do?**

**Sonny: No…**

**Review! **

**~Courtney(:**


	6. Chapter 5: A Day at the Beach

Chapter 5: A Day at the Beach

**Hello, lovelies! Courtney here! And oh my gosh, thank you for all the reviews! I have 36 right now! Thank you SO much! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance! And the Bachelor! **

**Enjoy!(:**

_**Sonny's POV**_

When I woke up in the morning, I smiled. Today was the day that I would get to spend with Chad.

I don't know exactly what made me change my outlook on this competition, but I'm glad I did. I feel a whole lot….Sonnier!

I looked over and saw that Sarah was already up and she was brushing her hair.

Thank God that Katelyn was gone. I almost laughed when Chad told us that last night. It was HILARIOUS! I mean, she was a spoiled brat, she deserved it.

"Good morning, Sonny! Are you excited for today? I know I am because I get an hour ALONE with CHAD DYLAN COOPER! I CAN'T WAIT!" Sarah ranted. I couldn't help but laugh. She was such a fanatic!

"Yes, I'm excited, Sarah. Let's just head down to breakfast so that we know when it's our turn!" I said, hopping out of bed. I threw on some clothes and we walked out.

_**Chad's POV**_

I woke up, really excited.

I think that it'll be awesome to get to know the girls.

So, I ran out of bed and went to go see my manager so that he could tell me who I would see at the beach first.

"Hey, who's up first?" I asked him.

"Ummm, let's see… first up is Jackie." He told me. I inwardly groaned. I had wanted Sonny to go first.

Nevertheless, I went back to my bedroom and changed into my swim trunks and sprayed on some sunscreen. What? CDC can't get burned. He wouldn't look hot anymore, and we can't have that, can we?

When I walked out, I saw Jackie waiting for me on the couch. She stood up and smiled when she saw me. She looked very hot in a very revealing bikini….Stop Chad. I'm not a jerk anymore.

"Hello, Chad. It's good to see you." Jackie smiled.

_**Sonny's POV**_

After breakfast, I went to go change into my swimsuit. It was a yellow and white striped bikini and I think that it's so cute! I put my cover up over it (a white strapless towel dress) and watched TV. I ended up watching one of Chad's old football games and realized that he really was a good football player.

After about a two hour wait, it was Sarah's turn. She left and I was suddenly alone.

So, I waited. Boredom hit me and I stupidly let my mind wander over to Chad. He really was cute. And he was trying to be nice.. I guess it's just my pact to myself that's holding me back…

I didn't have much time to think on that theory until there was a knock on the door. Sarah walked in with Leslie.

"Hey, how was the beach?" I asked.

"It was AMAZING! But so far, Leslie, Jackie, and I have gone. I think that Carly just left. This leaves you and Princess." Sarah said, smiling. She and Leslie walked over to sit by me and I groaned.

"I really don't like her. Anyways, so what did he say to you guys?" I smiled. They started talking and I listened eagerly. It sounded fun.

_**Chad's POV**_

Ugh. None of these girl's personalities are out of the ordinary. I mean, Sarah was hilarious and Jackie had plenty of exotic stories, but all of them were just…too ordinary.

Carly just left and she did everything possible to try to seduce me. I wanted to gag. It was awful.

Next was Princess. She walked out with a big smile on her face. She walked up and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Hey, Chaddie." She smirked.

This was going to be a long hour.

_**One hour later..**_

That was awful. The only three things she talked about the whole time were herself, Princess, and how many posters she had of me, Justin Bieber, and Edward Cullen she had on her wall. She even quoted Twilight. That is _NOT_ the way to get to my heart.

Sonny was last and she walked out and I just about fainted. She looked beautiful. Her hair fell in curls and down past her shoulders. And her bikini made her look so curvy and pretty and wow. I've never seen anyone more angelic.

"Hey, Sonny. You look beautiful." I smiled.

_**Sonny's POV**_

I just about blushed myself into oblivion.

"Not too bad yourself, Cooper." I smirked. We started walking towards the water.

"Ha-ha, Monroe. So what do you want to do?" He asked.

"Duh, swimming," I said, matter-of-factly. I ran to the water and splashed Chad.

"Oh, it's on, Monroe." He smiled, splashing me back.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So, we're good?" I asked, smiling hugely.

"Oh, we're so good," Chad said, grabbing me by the waist and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Chad! Put me down!" I screamed.

"Never!" Chad yelled, smiling.

Truthfully, it was the best afternoon in my entire life.

**Sorry, for the short chapter, but I didn't have a lot of time today, so yeah. I haven't decided if I will update again today. But, guys, this might be my last update for a couple of days, so I'm sorry if it takes a couple of days to get to you!**

** But please review!**

** I love you all!**

** ~Courtney(:**


	7. Chapter 6: The Perfect HourResults

Chapter 6: The Perfect End to the Perfect Hour…and the Results

**Okay, so here is the last update of the day! Enjoy! Oh, and I don't own SWAC or The Bachelor!**

___**Chad's POV**_

Wow, Sonny is great. I think I'm falling for her. She's so amazing.

We started walking back to the house.

"I had a great time, Chad," Sonny said, and I felt my heart soar.

"Me too, Sonny," I said, and then I looked at her. She seemed to realize that I was looking at her and she stopped.

We both leaned it, and just when are lips were about to touch,

"Hurry, Chad! You have to choose which girls get eliminated." My manager walked up.

"Really? You walk up _now?_" I glared, but then I said, "But okay. I'll be up in a minute." He turned back around and I gently interlocked my fingers with Sonny's.

I could have sworn I saw her blush, and then I smiled.

When we reached the house, I gave her a kiss on the cheek and I walked off.

_**Sonny's POV**_

I felt like I was floating on Cloud Nine. Chad Dylan Cooper's lips were on my cheek less than a minute ago. I smiled, and then walked back to my room.

"Oh, Sonny, I can't believe you fell for it. Chad tricked us. He kissed all of us, to try and make us feel special too." I turned and saw Princess.

"What?" I choked out.

"Chad kissed me too. And I heard he kissed Carly, _and _Jackie. It's awful. _He's_ awful." She said, walking towards me with an evil smirk on her face, "I just feel awful that you had to fall for it too. Oh well." She flashed a smile, and then skipped off.

I felt like I had my heart ripped out of me. I was so angry that I ran to my room and cried, with only Sarah to comfort me.

_**Chad's POV**_

I had finally decided on the girls that would leave us tonight, but that wasn't what I was mainly thinking about. I was thinking about Sonny. And about the way our hands felt, and they fit so perfectly together. And the softness of her cheek…I smiled. Today was perfect.

A few minutes later, I called all the girls into the big room so that I could announce the ones that would leave us. When Sonny walked in, she completely avoided my eyes. I tried to get her attention, but she glared every time she looked at me.

_What did I do?_

_**Sonny's POV**_

I think Chad noticed that I wouldn't look at him. He should be sorry. I was so happy and it was all fake.

"Okay, so the first person to leave us tonight will be Jackie. I'm sorry but I just don't think things will work out between us." Chad said. Jackie had a sad face, and then walked back to her room.

"Next is…Leslie. I just think that it's time to go. I'm sorry." Chad said, "That is all."

Everyone else started leaving and I lingered behind.

My mistake because so did Chad.

"Sonny, what's wrong?" Chad asked.

"You kissed every other girl. Princess said so!" I said, holding back tears.

"You listened to her? Sonny, that's a lie. I only feel this way about you!" he said, and I felt my heart melt.

"Feel what way?" I asked.

"I love you, Sonny." He said, lifting up my chin. He leaned in and kissed me. I was speechless for a moment.

When I finally regained speech, I said, "Chad, I like you a lot. I don't know about love," I sighed.

I could see the hurt in his eyes, "Why not?"

"Because." I said.

"Because why?"

"Because I've gotten hurt before! I've been beaten and bruised and I nearly died, okay!" I said, bursting into tears.

Chad wrapped his arms around me and, for once, I felt safe.

"Sonny, I will never, ever hurt you." He said, kissing the top of my head.

**Okay, so this is the last chapter of the day and I know it's really short, but I hope you liked it!**

**Please review! I love you guys!**

**~Courtney(:**


	8. Chapter 7: Meeting the ParentsYikes

Chapter 7

** Okay, I am SO sorry for the delay in the update but my dad was hogging the computer! Anyways, WOW! You guys brought me to 58 reviews and I have to give a shout-out to my 50****th**** review, mrpuppy! Everyone give virtual hugs to her!**

**Disclaimer: **

** Sonny: Chad, say the disclaimer.**

** Chad: No.**

** Sonny: Please?**

** Chad: no.**

** Sonny: I'll kiss you.**

** Chad: Fine. LoveNeverSleeps doesn not own SWAC or The Bachlelor, but she **_**does **_**own a pretty awesome laptop! Now where's my kiss?**

_**Chad's POV**_

After Sonny finally calmed down, she looked up and smiled at me.

"Thank you, Chad. You're really sweet, when you wanna be," Sonny smirked. She picked that up from me.

I just shook my head, and sighed, "You are something else, Monroe."

"I'll take that as a good thing," Sonny smiled, and then stalked off to her room.

Man, I love that girl.

_**Sonny's POV**_

I walked back to my room and, just before I walked in, I leaned against the door.

Chad Dylan Cooper just confessed his love for me. And I didn't tell him that back. I was so confused.

What happen to not loving anyone, Sonny? That was the goal. But what if that stupid, conceited, self-absorbed, handsome, sweet, caring, three-named, jerkthrob changed all of that? What if I win this? What will happen then?

All of these questions bubbled up inside until I couldn't take it anymore and I stormed into my room and fell asleep.

_**The next morning…**_

When I woke up, it was only seven, so I took my time getting ready. I curled my hair to perfection (for once!) and picked out some skinny jeans and yellow blouse. It really fit my mood today. I was in a fantastic mood and nothing could stop me.

Until I saw _her._

Princess and Carly walked up to me and gave me a threatening look.

"We saw what happened last night." Princess spat.

"And we don't like it." Carly glared. They started edging towards me, when Sarah walked up.

"Girls! Back off! You guys are just jealous because Chad likes her best! So, get a life and get some friends or get out of her face!" Sarah yelled. I was taken aback. I didn't think that Sarah had it in her.

Princess and Carly were so stunned that they simply walked back to their room.

I stared at Sarah like she was crazy and she simply said, "I'm sorry, I was just tired of their bull."

I smiled and Sarah and I set off for breakfast.

_**Chad's POV**_

I woke up and quickly told my butler to call a meeting with the girls.

They quickly assembled in the living room and I began.

"Okay, so, now that we've gotten to the last few girls, I think it's time for you to meet my parents. My parents are very important to me and, unfortunately, my dad is on a business trip so it will only be my mom. First up is Carly and go ahead and go into the dining room." I said, pointing in the dining room general area.

Carly stood and headed towards it, being sure to wink at me on the way.

"For the rest of you, I wish to have a personal meeting with you. So, first to meet me in the game room is Sarah." I smiled, ushering Sarah toward the stairs where the game room was.

I started heading down there and began talking.

"Hey Sarah, how are you?" I asked, politely. I really am trying to be a better person. Sonny has changed me.

"Good, but I have a plan and I know you'll like it." She smirked.

"Continue," I smirked back.

"Well, first you have to admit that I am the next CDC." She said, complete with a cocky grin and a raised eyebrow.

"I like the way you think, mini-me." I smiled, and then shook her hand.

"Pleasure to be in business with you, Cooper." Sarah said, continuing on to tell me her plan.

_**Sonny's POV**_

"Next is … Sonny Monroe." A lady in a business suit stepped out of the dining room and said.

I walked in and saw that the lady in the business suit is Mrs. Cooper. I immediately saw where Chad got his looks. She has the same eyes, same hair color, same tan.

"Hello, Miss Monroe." She said, smiling. She seemed kind.

"Hi, Mrs. Cooper. It's a pleasure to meet you." I smiled, putting out my hand. She gently shook it.

"Likewise. Oh, and please call me Cheri. I've heard a lot about you from my Chaddykins."

"Really?"

"Yes. He seems to have feeling for you."

"Yeah..Chad's a sweetie."

"He is. So, where are you from, Sonny?"

"I'm from Wisconsin."

"Oh, yes, the cheese state. You know that Chad's father is from Wisconsin, right? That's where we met. I was there to star in a movie and he was a graduate from a community college there. We fell in love. Then, Mr. Cooper came to Hollywood with me and eventually he became a director and we got married. We were one of the few Hollywood couples that worked." Cheri seemed to smile as she remembered.

"That's beautiful. It sounds so romantic."

"It was. Anyways, so what's life like for you, Sonny?"

"Well, I have two loving parents, Robert and Connie, and two of the best friends in the world, Tawni Hart and Lucy James. For college, I went to a college near my house and lately, I've been working on my music." I said, quickly. I was out of breath when I finished.

"Oh, so you're a singer? Would you sing something for me?" okay, now I was nervous. I had never been under so much pressure and now she wanted me to sing under it?

"Umm, well, it's not that good…"

"Please, Sonny. I feel as though if I hear your music, I will understand you a little bit better." She begged.

So, I quickly racked my brain for a song, then belted out the beginning lyrics:

"I've been bruised and I've been broken  
>Can't believe that I have put up with all this pain<br>I've been used and I was choking on the promise  
>I would never fall again<p>

I used to sing to your twisted symphony  
>The words that had me trapped inside your misery<br>But now I know  
>The reason why I couldn't breathe<p>

'Cause all I want is everything you're not  
>So go ahead and slam the door<br>'Cause you can't shut me out  
>And no I don't, I don't care what you say<br>'Cause all I really, all I really want  
>Is everything you're not<p>

Never gonna break my heart again  
>Everything you're not<br>Never gonna see your face again  
>Never wanna feel this way again<p>

Your darkness was my weakness but it turns out  
>That it only went so deep, deep<br>A meaningless diversion that is all that you  
>Ever meant to me<p>

And I am done with your twisted symphony  
>The words that had me sound like stolen poetry<br>I tore the pages and I can finally breathe

'Cause all I want is everything you're not  
>So go ahead and slam the door<br>'Cause you can't shut me out  
>And no I don't, I don't care what you say<br>'Cause all I really, all I really want  
>Is everything you're not<p>

Never gonna break my heart again  
>Never gonna see your face again<p>

I want a gentlemen who treats me like a queen  
>I need respect, I need love<br>Nothing in between  
>I will not spell it out for you if you can't see<br>'Cause you're not worthy, you don't deserve me  
>And now I'm gone<p>

Everything you're not, not, not  
>Everything you're not, not, not<p>

'Cause all I want is everything you're not  
>So go ahead and slam the door<br>'Cause you can't shut me out  
>And no I don't, I don't care what you say<br>'Cause all I really, all I really want  
>Is everything you're not<p>

Never gonna break my heart again  
>Never gonna see your face again<br>Never wanna feel this way again"

I smiled, and then thought back to when I wrote that. That was soon after I was raped and beaten by my ex.

"Sonny, does this apply to a certain boy?" she asked. I slowly nodded my head and told her the whole story.

For once, I wasn't in tears by the end of it. I felt like it would never happen again. I felt protected.

"Oh, Sonny, I'm so sorry. But you have a beautiful voice and people who love you. I know that kind of stuff leaves scars, and I can tell you've put up walls. And I can already tell you that there is at least one boy that is willing to break through those walls. But that finishes up our meeting. I'm rooting for you, Sonny. I have a feeling that you'll do well." She smiled, and then gave me a hug. She is a wonderful woman. No wonder Chad looks up to her so much.

_**Chad's POV**_

"Carly's turn in the game room," I announced.

We both walked down there and I sat down. Carly came and sat down, facing me, in my lap.

"So, Chaddy, what do you say that we have a little fun?" She said, seductively, and then started unbuttoning my pants.

"Okay! Interview is over. Get off of me and leave me alone." I stood and shook my head. That was CREEPY!

Sonny came in next.

"Hey Chad." She messed up my hair, only to be followed by me fixing it, "Same old Chad."

"Yup, so what do you want to do?" I asked, popping the 'p' in yup.

"What do you say to an arm and thumb wrestle war?" she smirked, evilly.

** Okay, so how was the chapter? It was the longest one by far! It was 1600 words! That's a lot for me! Anyways, thank you guys SO MUCH for the reviews! **

** Also, this chapter is dedicated to the one and only NeverLetGoes2Love on TeamEdward because she made a banner for this story! The link is on mine and her profile page! It's awesome! She is awesome too!**

** Anyways, so I just got my laptop back and I will be updating a lot more frequently, so be expecting more updates!**

** Well, I love you guys and please review! I just enabled anon reviewing so there is no excuse for not reviewing! Haha!**

** Love ya!**

** ~Courtney(:**


	9. Chapter 8: The Results and a Surprise?

Chapter 8: The Results and a Surprise?

**This is my second and last update of the day! I hope you guys enjoy it! It's not my best work, but maybe you'll still like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance :/ or the Bachelor. I will one day, but not today.**

_**Sonny's POV**_

"You are _so_ going down!" I say as I stick my arm out. Chad and I were having an arm wrestling contest.

Right now, I was actually winning.

"You think that I'm actually trying, Monroe? You would be too dazzled by my mad, I mean, _Chad _skills if I actually tried." Chad smiled, that cute smiled that made me blushed.

"Aww, Chad thinks he can beat me? That's funny." I smirked.

"Fine, you want it? I'll bring it!" he said, easily bringing my arm down.

My mouth went wide, "How did you beat me?"

"Well, being a _football player_, you have to do _workouts._ And you get these." Chad said, lifting up his shirt, revealing some pretty fine abs, "They're called Chabs. Aren't they nice, Monroe?"

"Uh, well, um, n-no." I said, weakly. Pathetic, Sonny.

"You like 'em. You like my Chabs. Admit it? Go on. Admit it." He smirked.

"IlikeyourChabs." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." He smiled, leaning his ear in.

"FINE! I LIKE YOUR CHABS! Are you happy now?" I yelled. Stupid Chad. And his stupid, mouthwatering Chabs.

_**Chad's POV**_

I just got her to admit that I had nice Chabs! Score!

Not that it matters to me or anything.

"Very." I said, leaning in. She hasn't noticed yet.

She turned around and found herself lip-to-lip with me. I smiled into the kiss and deepened it. She leaned back onto the couch and I ended up on top of her, which is a very compromised position.

Then, Princess walks in.

Just peachy.

"WHOA! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TWO DOING?"

_**Princess's POV**_

I walk into the game room because someone told me to go on in and I see Chad on top of Sonny!

"WHOA! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TWO DOING?" I screamed. I ran over to them and pulled Chad off of Sonny, and then started screaming at her, "YOU LITTLE SLUT! YOU CAN'T GO A WHOLE FREAKING MINUTE WITHOUT YOUR HANDS ON MY MAN!" (**AN: Princess, I'm sorry about her meanness!) **

"What the heck are you talking about, Princess? He's not your man! Whatever. I'm tired of all your crap." Sonny said, stomping away. I smirked. All is going according to plan. Trying to get her to quit is fun.

"What the heck is wrong with you, Princess?" Chad screamed, marching past me.

_What have I done?_

_**Sonny's POV**_

I slammed my door shut behind me and ran to my suitcase. I started grabbing chunks of clothing and throwing them in my suitcase.

I was so tired of this! None of it was worth it! Although I would miss Chad…but I'd get over it. I had to.

I was almost done when the door swung open, revealing Chad and Sarah.

"Sonny, you can't leave!" Sarah said.

"Yeah, Sonny, if you leave, I don't know how I'll be able to deal with it!" Chad said.

"Simple, you choose Princess. She already wants to be 'your girl'." I said, glaring.

"Sonny, he doesn't want Princess, or Carly, or me. He wants you." Sarah said, smiling. I was suddenly confused. Wasn't she a part of this contest, too?

"Sarah, why do you want me to win? Aren't you competing too?" I asked.

Sarah and Chad glance at each other, "Should we tell her?" Chad asks.

Sarah stepped up and sighed, "Sonny, Chad and I teamed up. I figured out how much he loves you and I decided that you needed to win. So I gave up and, besides, Chad set me up with this really awesome guy. Have you ever wondered why I wasn't in the room all those nights? It was because I was with..Well, I was with this guy named Grady."

Awkward silence.

"….Oh. Well, oh. Well, I hope you're happy..?" I said, like a question. I had no idea about Sarah.

"Yeah, Sonny. So, please don't leave. Give love a chance." Sarah said, "I did, and it means I have a date tonight. When I get back, I better find you here. Well, I better go get hot. Not that it takes much work!" She laughed, and then headed back towards the bathroom.

"Sonny, you can't leave. I love you. I need you. I have never felt this way about anyone before. I don't want Princess or Carly or anyone else. I only want you." Chad said. I felt my heart soar. He gently grabbed my hand.

"Chad, that's the sweetest things anyone has ever said to me." I said, smiling.

"Do you feel the same way?" he asked.

"I don't know." I said, and I felt so bad. I really do love him. I just don't know how to tell him.

His face got kind of angry and then he said, "Whatever. I give up. You don't love me." He started walking out.

"Chad! Wait!" I yelled after him. Then, I ran after him.

"What, Sonny?" he asked, annoyed.

"I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you." I said, leaning in. Our lips met in one blissful second and I felt like I was in heaven.

_**Chad's POV**_

Kissing Sonny was unlike anything that I have ever felt before. It felt right.

Once we broke apart, I gave her a hug. Having her in my arms felt like it was meant to be.

"Sonny, let's go downstairs. They're waiting for me to tell the results." I said, and then we left to go to the living room.

Sonny quickly got a seat, and a couple of glares, and I walked to the front of the room.

"Hello, everyone." I said, and then Sarah slipped in and I continued, "There are two girls leaving us tonight, as usual, and that will leave us with the last two. First, to leave is Sarah. Sarah, I do want you stay here, though, so that you can kick off your acting career. You just won't be part of the contest." I said.

Sarah got up and gave me a quick hug, and then left for her date.

"Next to leave is…Princess. You are conniving and very mean. Please leave quickly." I said, as Princess glared at me and then stormed off.

_**Sonny's POV**_

As Princess left, I did too. I went back to my room and sighed.

Then, Princess walked in.

"Hey, Sonny. I know you probably hate me but I just wanted to say that I was sorry. I was jealous and I shouldn't have said the things I said or acted the way I acted. I hope things work out with you and Chad because I know you'll win. Good luck!" she smiled, and then turned on her heel and left.

That was unexpected.

**Sooo, how was it? Was it good? **

**Also, I hope that Princess enjoyed her character's redeeming moment! It took me a while to figure out how I wanted to word it!**

**Also, to all of you guys, who entered my contest, PLEASE PM me when you have it up and with the title name! I will not go digging for it! So, tell me!**

**One more thing: we have reached 60 reviews! Thank you SO much! It means a lot that you like my story!**

**One other thing: Do you think I should do a sequel for this? I am only planning to go to 12 chapters and I need to know if I should do a sequel. If so, give me some ideas! I want your feedback! Thanks!**

**Love you guys!**

**~Courtney(:**


	10. Chapter 9: The Final Contest

Chapter 9: The Final Competition

**Sorry for the wait on the update! I was just so busy! I am SO SORRY! But please enjoy the chapter and this is dedicated to HopelesslyChanny and CrazieeBubliee!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or The Bachelor, sadly :'(**

_**Sonny's POV**_

Five minutes later, I was still in shock.

Princess was nice to me, and I looked down and saw that she had put her number in my hand. I smiled, and then walked to my room. I looked around and saw that Sarah was still on her date.

I thought on that for a while. Sarah and Grady Mitchell (THE Grady Mitchell that's on my favorite show! EEEEPPP!). Huh. They were actually kind of cute. And they were both funny so it worked out well. Oh my gosh, I just realized something! Sarah should be on So Random! They would be so cute together!

Anyways.

Then, I let my mind wander to Chad.

I really do love him. The one thing that worries me, though, is that I have no idea how much of Chad and I's meetings that were taped and put on the air.

How many girls that love CDC will hate me now? Will Lucy and Tawni be gushing to me nonstop about him when I get back? What will my parents say to our excessive kissing? I smirked at that last one because we do kiss quite a lot.

After a few minutes of thinking, I drifted off into sleep.

Chad was standing at the end of an altar in a tux. A girl was walking down the aisle in a white dress. As she made her way down the aisle, Chad smiled in pure happiness at her. Once she reached the end of the aisle, she turned. It was Carly. Then, I barged into the room and objected the marriage, but Chad just laughed and blew me off. I started bawling and Carly just kicked me out.

I woke up in sweats and was breathing heavily.

"It was just a nightmare. It was just a nightmare." I said, repeatedly.

Then, Sarah walked in.

"Oh my, gosh, Sonny, are you okay?" she squealed.

"yeah, I'm fine. I just had a nightmare."

"What was it about, Son?"

"Chad was marrying Carly and he hated me," I said, feeling the tears coming back to my face.

"Sonny, Chad would never choose that slut over you! You are beautiful and nice, like me!" Sarah smirked a signature CDC smirked.

"Wow, you really are Chad's mini-me." I said, smiling.

"And you really are Chad's bride-to-be." She said, cleverly.

"Touché." I said, laying back down.

"Get some sleep, Sonny." She said. I just fell right back to sleep.

_**In the morning…**_

"Sonny! Get up! It's time to go to the morning meeting!" Sarah yelled, trying to push me off the bed.

"One more minute, mom." I said, not really thinking about my words. (I was really tired, if you couldn't tell.)

"Sonny, I am not your mom, but if you don't get up this instant I will go get a blow horn and make you wake up!" she said, threateningly.

That made me shoot up quick, "I'M UP!"

I jumped out of bed and grabbed some clothes and ran downstairs.

"Hey, Sonny! We were just about to get started, not that I would start without you, but yeah." Chad said, rambling. Gosh, that's so cute!

"Okay, proceed." I smiled.

"Okay, ladies, this is the final test before I choose. Tonight, I will have a dinner date with both of you and then a movie, separately. (**Thanks to CrazieeBubliee for the idea!)**" Chad said, smiling, "Until then, you may do whatever you want. Bye!" He walked away and I simply smiled.

_**Chad's POV**_

As it was reaching 5:00 PM, I finished up getting ready. I was wearing a blue button-down shirt (Mommy says they bring out my eyes) and some jeans and may I say, I looked fine!

I went to go to Carly's room to pick her up and knocked.

When she opened the door, she was wearing an _extremely_ short baby blue dress and like fifty-inch heels. CDC does not like revealing anymore. He likes- no, _loves_- Sonny.

"Um, let's go, then. I guess." I said, walking her to my convertible.

Throughout the night she endlessly flirted with me, much to my dismay, and we had to go see some dumb chick flick.

"Why do we have to go see that? This is the dumbest movie ever invented! I mean, who flippin' cares about this stupid chick who can't make up her freaking mind about two guys?" I yelled throughout the whole movie. Multiple times Carly even tried to kiss me. Ewww.

By the time I took her back, it was about 9:00 PM. I dropped her off at her room and then went to go pick up Sonny.

I went to her room and, when she opened the door, it revealed the most beautiful person ever to exist in the universe. She was wearing a purple dress that stopped just above the knee, a heart necklace, short heels, and her hair was in natural curls.

She looked amazing.

"Hello, m'lady." I smirked, holding out an arm for her to hold.

"Hey!" Sonny said, and then gave me her mega-watt smile. I felt my knees go weak and let me just tell you, that _never_ happens to Chad Dylan Cooper. Man, Sonny must be really special.

Well, she is, obviously.

I lead her to my car and we left for the private restaurant.

I pulled out her seat for her (hey, I am a gentleman!) and we talked for a lot while we waited for our food and drinks.

"So, what movie do you want to see?" I asked her.

"How about…hmm, I don't know. But I do love chick flicks." Sonny said, knowing that I can't stand chick flicks. She smirked as if egging me on to contradict her.

"Well, um, how about the new Transformers movie?" I said, hopeful.

"I already saw it." She said, and that's when I knew that she wasn't wavering.

CDC would have to see a chick flick. _Again._

We left for the movie theater and she picked out the girliest movie that she could find. I groaned and she just kept smiling as if it was the best thing in the world.

We got popcorn to share (I was relieved because Carly said 'too many carbs') and two large Cokes. Yay, unhealthy food!

The movie was awful!

I kept saying things like "When is this going to be OVER?" and "What idiot came up with this stupid movie?" and also "Sonny, what have you done to me?".

So, needless to say, Sonny got really mad at me.

At one point, I was yelling and Sonny said, "Chad. Look at me." Then she kissed me to shut me up.

Guess what?

It worked.

I was quiet for a while. Well, until the guy that was cheating on the girl confessed his love to her. I was like, "What idiot would believe that jerk? I give this negative one star for a rating!" Sonny simply glared at me.

I think I made her mad.

Sonny and I walked out of the theater, fingers interlocked, and then Sonny turned to me.

"Really, Chad? Really?"

"What, Sonshine? I hope you enjoyed the movie; I thought it was awful." I said, acting innocently.

"Yeah, I thought it was sweet. You know, the parts I could HEAR!" She yelled, and then burst out laughing.

I looked at her like she was insane.

"Um, Sonny, weren't you just yelling at me? Why are you laughing?" I asked, but she just kept laughing.

Then I got a mischievous glint in my eye.

I reached forward and started to tickle her.

"Stop, Chad, stop!" She yelled, laughing. She was nearly on the ground because she was laughing so hard. Which, of course, made me laugh.

"Never!" I laughed.

"Please!"

"No!" I kept tickling until I saw the time on a wall clock nearby. 1:00 AM.

We were going to be in so much trouble!

So, I picked Sonny up bridal style and took her to the car.

"Chad, what are you doing?" She squealed.

"It's one in the morning. People will be asking questions so we better get back." I said, rushing back to my house.

Once we got there, I kissed Sonny goodnight and then went to bed.

Tonight was great!

**So, I hope you guys enjoyed reading it!**

**There are only a couple of chapters left and I still need to know whether or not to do a sequel…so yeah! Also, If you do want me to do a sequel, I need some ideas! So please help!**

**Oh, and for those of you who entered my contest, I am going to update that to say what stories are up in a couple of days! I don't have time today :'(**

**Review and I love you guys!**

**~Courtney(:**


	11. Chapter 10: The Final Results

Chapter 10: The Final Results

** Hello, everyone! **

** Sorry for the late update! I had so much going on this week that I hardly had a second to breathe! But I hope you guys like this chapter! I worked really hard on it! Also, shout-out goes to nangelgirl923 simply because she's awesome! :D**

** Disclaimer (Sorry it's not cool today): I do not own SWAC or the Bachelor **

_**Sonny's POV**_

When I woke up the next morning, I sighed in contentment.

Chad Dylan Cooper was in love with me. And I love him back. Nothing could go wrong.

Well, the moment I say this, something does, in fact, go wrong.

"Sonny, do you really think that Chad will pick a silly little farm girl like you? I mean, look at me. I'm a successful model and I have killer looks. What do you have? Just some cheese and overalls. So, I wouldn't get your hopes up. Chad's gonna choose me. Like it or hate it." Carly said, rudely, and then got really close and whispered in my ear, "But you're gonna have to accept it."

She smirked and then stalked off, clicking her heels.

Gosh, what a…butt-face.

I walked down to the game room and found Chad.

"Hey, CDC," I said, smiling.

_**Chad's POV**_

I was sitting in complete silence until little Miss Sonshine came in.

"Hey, CDC," She said, smiling that killer smile. I couldn't wait for her to be mine.

"Hey, Sonshine. You got up bright and early." I said, reaching out for her to take my hand.

She took it and sighed, "Yeah, I did and had a run-in with Carly. It was pretty bad but she seems to think that she's winning. I hope that's not true." Sonny snuggled her head into my chest.

Wow, did I just say "snuggled"?

Sonny's turning me into a sap. I can't be a sap; I'm Hollywood's bad boy.

Then I remember that I am changing for Sonny. And a future with her. And maybe mini-Dylan Coopers one day. I smirked at the thought of that.

Sonny and I could have a small home and we would have Mackenzie Ann Cooper. I liked the sound of that. And there could be Dylan-

Sonny snapped her fingers in my face.

"Earth to Chad? Can you read?" Sonny said smiling.

I shook my head and snapped out of my reverie. Did I seriously just have a daydream about a future? Well, I guess there's a first for everything.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about after this whole contest thing." I said, half-lying, sort of.

"Oh, yeah, I was doing that the other night. Things will be different, won't they?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, and I need to tell you something. Something that not even Momma Dylan Cooper knows." I said, bracing myself. I didn't exactly know how Sonny would take the news.

"Well, I was asked to be in a movie. I'm really excited and I think that it would be good because I don't really want to play football for the rest of my life." I explained.

"That's great, Chad! You will do so well!" Sonny smiled, giving me a hug. I keep thinking that I will grow immune to Sonny's perfect ways and the way her body fits perfectly into mine, but it just hasn't happened yet. **(Killers the movie reference!)**

"Thanks for the support! Well, I better go. I have to go make sure everything is perfect for tonight. Bye." I said, pecking her on the lips and walking off.

Then, I ran over to the beach to perfect the details.

_**Later that night…**_

At around six, Carly and Sonny came into the living room.

"Hey, girls. So, tonight is it for one of you. It has been a great journey, getting to know you two. I'm sad to see you go. For one of you, this is just the beginning. And I hope you enjoy it with me. For the other, you will find someone perfect for you someday. But that man isn't me." I paused for dramatic effect, like the producer told me to, and then continued, "The person who will be going home tonight is….Carly. **(AN: Props to me for making this totally predictable.)" **I sighed, and then Carly let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"NOOOOOOOO! How could you do this to me, Chad? I thought we had….spark?" Carly asked, and I nearly gagged.

Then, she stormed off, leaving me with Sonny.

"Shall we?" I asked Sonny, holding out an arm.

We started heading towards the beach as the sun was setting. We walked towards the veranda that took me all day to set up in near silence. Comfortable silence, I guess.

When we reached the veranda (gosh, I love that word.), I took both of Sonny's hands into mine and slid onto one knee.

Sonny had tears in her eyes.

"Alison Munroe. I love you so much. More than anything else in the world. I think that you are beautiful, funny, charming, and so many other words. It was truly the most amazing thing ever that you were put on this show and I thank God for the people who put you on it. It certainly has been a long journey. But now, finally, I get the joy of asking, will you marry me?" I said, opening a jewelry box to reveal a diamond ring. On the inside of the ring, it is engraved "ASM+CDC=FOREVER".

I looked at Sonny, who was now in hysterics, and she shook her head yes. I felt my hearts soar as I slid on the ring that declared that she was my fiancée. I smiled. Today was the happiest day of my life.

You know, until our wedding day.

_**Sonny's POV**_

Chad led me to a beautiful veranda.

When we finally reached it, he grabbed both of my hands and I felt tears come to my eyes as he went down to one knee. Oh my gosh, he's proposing. Oh my gosh, he's proposing. Oh my gosh!

"Alison Munroe. I love you so much. More than anything else in the world. I think that you are beautiful, funny, charming, and so many other words. It was truly the most amazing thing ever that you were put on this show and I thank God for the people who put you on it. It certainly has been a long journey. But now, finally, I get the joy of asking, will you marry me?" he said, and then opened a jewelry box and revealed the most beautiful ring that I have ever seen. I notice that something was written on the inside of it, but I decided to read that later as I nodded.

I hadn't realized how much I was crying. I'm getting married to Chad Dylan Cooper!

"I love you, Sonny." Chad said.

"I love you too, Chad," I leaned in and slowly kissed him until I realized that there were tons of cameras around.

What the heck?

I've never noticed the cameras during the show, but now it was hard not to.

"Chad, what's up with all the cameras?"

"Oh, it's the paparazzi. Its okay, Sonny. Let's just get back to the mansion. We have wedding planning to do!" Chad smirked, and then led me back to the house.

Tonight couldn't have been more perfect.

Well, except for the paparazzi.

Little did I know that paparazzi would become a big problem.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it! I thought it was cute(:**

**Okay, so please review! Oh, and thanks SO MUCH! We almost got to 100 reviews! :D that makes me ecstatic!**

**Oh, and check out some of the stories on my faves. They are all amazing! :D**

**Bye! I love you all!**

**~Courtney(:**


	12. Chapter 11: A Great Day

Chapter 11:

**Hey, guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I have been so busy! My life has been hectic and I have gone through a lot of crap lately. But this chapter is dedicated to Abbyloveschanny because she is leaving Fanfiction and we will miss her dearly.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance, but I do own two bucks.(:**

_**Sonny's POV**_

I sighed in contentment.

It was a beautiful day. I am engaged to Chad Dylan Cooper, I am in love, and I get to call home for the first time since the beginning of the competition. Happy didn't even scratch the surface of how I was feeling.

I walked down the stairs of the big mansion alone, wishing that Chad and Sarah were around. Chad had to do an interview for "his fans" and Sarah is out for a day trip with Grady. Those two love birds.

"Hello, miss Monroe. How are you?" one of Chad's butlers, Evan, asked. He smiled and he almost reminded me of my granddad. He was a bit older than him and he looked a lot like him, so it felt like home.

"Good, how are you, Evan?" I smiled at him.

"Fine, thank you. Have you called home yet? I'm sure your parents are dying to hear from you!" He inquired. I pulled out my iPhone with its cow cover and said, "Not yet. I was about to."

"Then I won't keep you waiting. It was nice talking to you and I hope to be seeing more of you now that you and Mr. Cooper are getting married." He smiled, hugely.

"Nice talking to you too and I am so excited!" I said, walking away. I didn't think that this week could get any better.

I dialed in my house number and held the phone to my ear.

"SONNY! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! I SAW THE PROPOSAL ON TWEEN WEEKLY AND OH MY GOSH YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED TO CHAD FREAKING DYLAN COOPER!" Lucy yelled at the top of her lungs. Good old Lucy.

"SONNY, YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Tawni squealed. It sounded like they were jumping up and down. "AND GUESS WHAT? CHAD CALLED US THIS MORNING AND ASKED US IF WE WOULD COME TO HOLLYWOOD! WE FLY IN TOMORROW!"

"REALLY? YAY!" My two best friends in the whole wide world are coming to Hollywood tomorrow. Guess what? It just got better.

"So, Chad got us first class! Nice guy you got there, sweetie." Tawni said, smiling through the phone.

"I know…he's a sweetie pie…" I blushed. Lucy giggled and I remembered one day when we were six.

_**Flashback..**_

_Three little girls were sitting in front of a TV screen. Cinderella was on for the third time that day. _

"_Guess what, guys?" Tawni said, smiling._

"_What?" Lucy and I asked at the same time, which induced us to start saying the whole 'Jinx, you owe me a soda' thing._

"_That'll be us one day. We'll have our Prince Charming, like in Cinderella!" She said, pointing to the scene where Cinderella and the prince get married._

_Lucy and I giggled and nodded, eagerly. _

"_He better be cute, though!" Tawni joined our giggling and we ended up having a pillow fight over who would marry one of the Backstreet Boys._

_**End of Flashback.**_

"Hey, Sonny! Are you still there?" Tawni asked.

"Oh, yeah, Tawn. I was just remembering that time when we fought over the Backstreet Boys." I smirked. Oh Lord, Chad is rubbing off on me…well, I guess that's okay. I mean, we are getting married, which I'm SO EXCITED ABOUT! EEEPPPP!

"Ha-ha, I remember that! That was the best day ever!"

"Yeah, it was! Oh, and I have a question for you guys." I said.

"Well, I need a maid-of-honor and there are two of you and I don't know which one to pick, but the other will be a bridesmaid.

"Choose Tawni. She's already a certified wedding planner and she'll be better for that kind of job." Lucy said.

"Aww, thank you , Luce. Ooooh, now I'm excited!" Tawni said, squealing.

"Okay, then it's settled. Oh, and are my parents there?" I asked, hoping they were.

"Oh, yeah. They were waiting for us to be done." I could hear the phone being passed and I waited.

"SONNY YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED! AND THAT MEANS THAT HOPEFULLY I WILL BE A GRANDMA SOON!" Mom said, so loudly that I swear my ear drum burst.

"Yeah, mom! And hey, Dad!"

"Hello, sweet pea. I miss you and I am so happy for you. But since you are staying in Hollywood, no funny business. I want you to remain pure until you are married. Longer, if at all possible." Dad said.

"DAD!" I yelled.

"Sorry, honey. Oh, and we are flying in on Saturday so I hope Chad is ready to meet us. Not just anyone can marry you, honey." Dad said.

"Same old dad. Well, I love you. I'll talk to you later. I think Chad's home. Bye!" I said, hanging up.

I was about to turn when I felt two strong arms around me.

_**Chad's POV**_

"Hello, beautiful." I said to Sonny, who had no idea that I was right behind her.

"Hey, Chad. How was the interview?" she asked. Gosh, she was so beautiful.

"It went good. I talked about you some. All I said was that you are the most beautiful person alive." I smirked, knowing she would glare at me and say..

"Chad! You said that on LIVE TV?" She glared, like I predicted.

"Yes."

"You're sweet, you know that?" I did not see that coming.

"Well, duh, I know that. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper." I smirked, and then leaned down and kissed her, "Do you want to go out to lunch today?"

"Sure"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good." I continued our little banter.

"Good."

"So, we're good?"

"We're so good." She smiled, and pecked my lips again. She walked back upstairs and got dressed.

After she got dressed, we left to go eat. We went to this little diner that no one would suspect Chad Dylan Cooper being and quickly ate.

Then, we headed to a place that I had to show her.

I led her to a little hill side that was really grassy.

"Where are we, Chad?" She inquired, not letting go of my hand.

"A place that no one else knows about. C'mon, you haven't even seen its full beauty yet." I led her further down and it showed a little lake that the sun hit just right at this time of day. I heard Sonny gasp in wonder.

"This is beautiful….wow. How did you find this place?"

"My grand dad brought me here two weeks before he died. I have come here frequently since." I sighed, trying to hold back tears.

Sonny pulled me into a hug. I loved how her head fit right under my neck and she fit perfectly into my arms.

"Have I told you I love you?" I asked.

"I love you too, Chad." She smiled, and we sat there for the rest of the afternoon, enjoying what we didn't know would be our last day of peace.

**So, I'm REALLY sorry for the short chapter but my dad is getting mad at me for taking forever! And this is really just a filler chapter because there is A LOT of drama about to happen!**

**Also, did anyone see Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2? BEST MOVIE EVER! Go see it, even if you aren't a Potter fan! It will bring you to tears!**

**Also, I might need some OCs for Sonny and Chad's family and I need you guys! So, if you want to, you can send me some ideas and describe the character! So yeah(:**

**Also, (this is my third also) have you guys heard "Skyscraper" by Demi Lovato? That song is so amazing. It made me truly realize how much she's gone through.**

**Well, I'll see you guys later! **

**~Courtney(:**


	13. Chapter 12: A Not So Friendly Visit

Chapter 12: A Not So Friendly Visit

**Hello everyone!**

**So, here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Sonny With A Chance! Now, read!**

_**Sonny's POV**_

I was so excited! Chad's cousins Amy and Jenna were coming! I was kind of nervous too, but that's expected.

I ran downstairs and saw Chad. He didn't look too happy and when I looked up, I saw why.

_**Chad's POV**_

I wake up and walk downstairs, only to be greeted by someone I didn't know.

"Dude, what's your problem?" the guy yells.

Confused, I scream, "This is my house! How the heck did you even get in here? Security!"

"Don't you dare call them or your little 'Sonshine' will pay for it. You see, that was my nickname for her too. I bet she didn't tell you that now, did she?" He glared, circling me. Suddenly, realization hit.

"Hayden? Why, I'm gonna beat the crap out of you for hurting her! You little a-hole!" I said, flinging myself at him to try and tackle him. It was the scumbag that hurt my Sonshine.

Yeah, that's right.

_My_ Sonshine.

"Get off of me and sit on the couch. We have to talk." I glare, but end up on the couch anyways. I continue glaring until I realize that Sonny's on the stairwell doing the same thing.

"Sonny, come here, babe." I said, beckoning her to come to me before that guy does anything.

She is almost to the couch when he sees her.

He grabs her and yanks her back, but not before I'm on top of him, punching him.

"Never. Touch. My. Sonshine. Ever. AGAIN!" I said, throwing in a punch after every word. By the end of it, he's bleeding.

"Listen to me, Cooper. And listen real well. I want Sonny back. I am willing to do _anything_ to do so. And when I want something, I get it." By this point, he was nose-to-nose with me. But I wasn't scared. I was consumed with the fact that I had to protect Sonny.

"Well, it looks like you will have a tough time with that. I will do anything for Sonny. I love her and I have given her all my love, which is something that you've never done." I said, anger seeping into every word. I glance over and see that Sonny's crying her eyes out.

I felt my heart rip in two.

I went over and held her, never wanting to let go. I look back and he's gone.

_Coward._

I held Sonny like that for a while and I didn't even care that my shirt was soaked.

I guess that just shows how much she's changed me. Typically, I would never hold a girl like this for her protection and just so that she feels safe.

We sat there for what felt like years until the doorbell rang. I groaned.

It was Amy and Jenna. I loved them and all, but they were very protective of their Chaddy-kins.

I gently let go of Sonny and kissed her forehead, and then walked over to the door.

"CHAD! I'm so happy for you! You're finally settling down! We'll be here every step of the way!" Amy **(which is you, MusicChannySkyscraper!) **squealed. She pulled me into a hug and I just kind of stood there. It was awkward.

Then, Jenna came over and pulled me into a bear hug and then ruffled my hair, to which I quickly shifted back into place.

"Chaddy! I've missed you! And by the way, JMC is at your service! Do you like the initials? I got the idea from you! Now, whenever someone asks me my name, I say either Jenna Marie Cooper **(browneyedgirl713!) **or JMC!" She rambled and I felt my head spin. These girls drove me nuts.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Sonny walk in. Man, she looks so sad.

"Hey, guys," Sonny smiles, half-heartedly.

"Oh, honey, what's wrong?" Amy asks. Amy was always the kind one. She was also very crazy…. Cue slight shudder.

"Oh, nothing. Just some crazy Wisconsin stuff." Sonny shrugs it off and, almost like a magnet, I wrap my arms around her and her head fits perfectly under my neck.

Ahh, I could do this for hours.

"AWWW! CHANNY IS SO CUTE!" Jenna blurts out, along with Amy. They start squealing like little fan-girls and I sigh.

This is going to be a long couple of months.

_**Sonny's POV**_

After Chad and I sent the twins to their rooms, he laced his fingers into mine and walked me to the car.

"Babe, you're going to have to be blind-folded." Chad smirked. I love that smirk.

Well, now I do, at least.

"Ughhh, why? You already know that I hate surprises." I groaned.

"Because it's a totally awesome surprise and you will love me forever." He smiled. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I already will love you forever, though!" I said, pecking him on the cheek.

"So? Put them on." He smiled, sliding the blind-fold over my eyes.

The car ride was about twenty minutes when he stopped and then gently pulled me out. He slid the blind-fold off and I gasped.

It was beautiful.

Chad had a picnic set up on some grass and a guitar lying next to it.

I went to go sit down and I blushed.

"You're so beautiful. How did I get so lucky?" Chad asked, holding my hand.

"I could be asking you the same question." I smiled and we kissed again.

We started to eat a little bit of fruit when we hear a click, which was followed by a series of clicks.

We started to frantically look around when Chad said,

"We've got company."

**I'm really sorry about the extremely short chapter, but I didn't have any time so I quickly typed this up!**

**Anyways, go check out my new one shot called "Nearly Forgotten Moments"! I'm actually really proud of myself and I think you should R&R on it(:**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! School starts on Monday so I'll be really busy, so I might not update for a while!**

**Well, love you guys!**

**~Courtney(:**


	14. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Hey guys.**

**I'm really sorry that I haven't updated this story in FOREVER, but I am completely out of inspiration.**

**So, I am holding a contest for whoever can come up with the best idea for this story to use next and I will write them a one shot for whoever's idea I use (:**

**Sound like a plan?**

**Okay, thank you guys!**

**I love you!**

**~Courtney (:**


	15. Chapter 13: Unexpected Issues

**Hello! Okay, so I know where I want to go with this story, but since I don't have much time, I am going to give you a mini-chapter! I hope you enjoy it and yeah! Read and review!**

_**Chad's POV**_

Sonny and I saw the continuous flashing of the paparazzo's cameras and ran. We ran until our legs were killing us.

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it?" I smirked, holding her hand.

"Hah. Yeah!" She was smiling, goofily. Gosh, I love her.

"What are smiling about?"

"I've never been chased by the paparazzi before! That was awesome!" Sonny said, excitedly.

"Wow. I've never met anyone so excited to be chased by paparazzi." She really does surprise me.

I glanced back over at her and saw her smiling face turn into a wide-eyed glare.

"Oh my gosh! I forgot that Tawni and Lucy were flying down here today!" Sonny said, loudly. She jerked my arm and forced me back to the place where we parked our car.

"Sonny, it's okay. I'll just call for a limo to pick them up." I said, pulling out my iPhone 4.

Sonny pushed my hand back down and shook her head.

"No. I want to go get them. How about we run back to your place so I can change and then we head over there?" She smiled once again. I shrugged and started the car.

I sped down the highway, much to Sonny's dismay and constant nagging.

"Chad, will you please slow down?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I like things fast."

To this, she glared-slash-smirked at me. Then, her face changed into a sly smile. She moved her body closer to me and said,

"So, Chad, you like things fast, huh?" She smirked, seductively and started tugging at my collar.

"Stop it, Sonny. You're too innocent." I said this as confidently as I could, judging by the fact that she was turning me on.

"Oh, well, it was worth a shot." She sighed and sat back. And I thank her for that, too, otherwise it would compromise my bad boy attitude.

Which I guess was already gone anyways, but who cares?

We get to my house and Sonny skips in. I wait in the car for a little while, but it takes forever.

Then, I hear a loud scream, that sounds too much like Sonny for comfort.

So, I run out of my car, as fast as I possibly can.

I kick the door down and run into the house. It's eerily silent.

I walk as quietly and quickly as I can and find that my living room is trashed. Things are everywhere and it looks like there was a struggle.

Tears spring to my eyes as I realize that Sonny was gone.

I realize what I must do and my face hardens. It's time to find whoever has my Sonshine.

_**Sonny's POV**_

Humming, I skipped into Chad's house to get ready.

Today was so much fun! I got chased by people who want to out my picture in a magazine. How cool is that?

I was about to walk up the stairs when I hear something. I simply shrug and then go to change.

Just as I was perfecting my outfit of jean shorts and a C-back tank top with sandals, I heard a louder noise. I quickly run downstairs to see a man in all black throwing things around Chad's living room.

I got scared, so I hide behind the staircase, praying that he wouldn't find me. I close my eyes and, just when I was about to call Chad, someone grabs me and yanks my arm.

Tears spring to my eyes. "Please down hurt me. Please don't hurt me." I whimper.

The man leans down and smashes his lips onto mine. I'd know those dreadful smelling lips anywhere.

"Hayden? What are you doing here?" I scream, pushing him off me. This only makes things worse.

"Did you miss me, babe?" Hayden whispers in my ear and the pulls me, by my hair, of the ground. I felt like I was going to die.

The rush of everything that happened on the night that Tawni found me comes back to me. I cry hysterically and force myself to scream, hoping that Chad would hear me.

"Shut up, bitch.** (Sorry about the language, but Hayden has to be a jerk.)**" He slaps me and I fall. "Get up. We're leaving and you _will_ be mine." He jerks me and forces me out the back door and I think that I hear the faint sound of Chad's front door opening as everything goes black.

**Did you like my mini-chapter? I worked extremely hard to make it as interesting as possible!**

**Anyways, a good, long chapter should be out by next Sunday! I hope you will all review! Bye!**

**~Courtney(:**


End file.
